Into the World of Naruto
by singmespanishtechno
Summary: This seriously bothered me one night. What WOULD I do if I was transported to the world of ninja? I'll tell you- I would FREAK OUT. Completely honest, I'll update if I get enough requests. Enjoy my insanity! T for language
1. Chapter 1

I was just heading on home from the library, riding my bike. I turned right and was heading out into the street when WAM! I got hit by another biker. I hit my head on the ground, and everything went black from there.

I woke up hearing these loud and somewhat annoying voices. "She looks so… strange! Where did you find her, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh, she was just lying in front of the gate outside town. It looks like she hit her head pretty hard…"

"Hey! Leave the diagnosis to the medical ninja."

Hearing _that_, I just had to open my eyes. Although it's not lady-like, my mouth would not shut. _What the hell what the hell what the hell what the hell-_ I immediately tried to jump out of bed, only to be pushed back down by… "Tsunade?!" _What the hell what the hell what the hell what the-_

The fact that I knew her name made everyone look at me. When I saw who else was in the room, I knew I had officially become insane. "Kakashi… Naruto… Sakura…" Seeing that I knew their names too, their faces became ones of utter confusion. "I have to get the hell out of here!"

I jumped out of my bed (narrowly avoiding Tsunade's strangle-hold), and almost made it out the door when Sakura grabbed my arm. "Hey, you've got a serious head injury! No going anywhere."

_Her hair really __**is**__ pink! And…_ I looked at each one, studying them. They too studied me, as if I was a scared, dangerous animal. I couldn't take it anymore- I had to know if they were real! I poked each one in the shoulder. "You're seriously- and I'm- but-" I let out a silent moan. _I am insane!_ "How did this happen??"

Tsunade walked over to me, looking at me with a piercing gaze. "Who are you? How do you know us? Are you a rogue ninja?"

That question forced me to laugh like a deranged psycho. Needless to say, the others began to watch me even more warily. "Ninja! You've got to be kidding me. I am _so_ screwed…"

Kakashi stepped between me and the others, a threatening glint in his eye. "Answer the question."

_Damn. He's scary! No more ridiculous fan-girl shit for me…_ Still afraid, I spat out my name as quickly as possible. "Meredith Leyden! I don't know anything about being a ninja! Well, I do know what words to say, and the hand motions, but that's just because I was a nerd in love with Naruto!" Seeing Naruto back off, totally scared, I cursed. "Not you, idiot, the manga! The show!" They were _definitely_ looking at me like I was a nutcase. "Gah! Screw it all. Look, all you need to know is that I'm not a ninja. I'm just a teenager!"

Sakura stepped forward, somewhat sympathetic. "Look. You're obviously overexerting yourself… and you still have to be looked at. Clearly, something is wrong with you if you're in love with _Naruto_…" She started laughing as his face flushed red. Turning to me, she began to lead me to the bed like a kid and laid me down. "Just rest a little bit. We'll be back later."

_How the hell am I supposed to rest when I'm __**stuck**__ in this FICTIONAL place? How am I going to get home?_ The rest of them walked out, debating over who should watch me first, and what they would do about me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to the most annoying sound in the entire planet. "Eh, weirdo! Are you going to wake up yet? I'm tired of watching you- it is Kakashi-sensei's turn in like an hour, but I don't want to wait that long!"

_If I didn't know what he could do, I'd seriously consider punching him in the face._ Then I realized that I was still here. In this crazy world that was **supposed** to be a fictional place. I began to groan, which made Naruto jump up. "Oh, so you are awake now? Good. I'm off to eat some ramen." He walked out of the room, shouting, "Kakashi-sensei! She's up, which means I am out! You don't like ramen that much anyway."

Then, what most Naruto fan girls would wish for became MY worst nightmare. Hatake Kakashi sat down in the chair next to the bed, with that ominous stare. Didn't say a word to me. Just stared like I was some kind of disease.

I had to break the silence, somehow. So, of course, I said the worst possible thing. "So, how's the Icha Icha series going?" _Why the hell did __**that**__ come out? God knows what's actually in those books!_ What came next was the most unexpected thing in the whole world. Kakashi's eye went from stern glare, to shock, to confusion, to… embarrassment? I thought _that_ was interesting. "Never mind. Do **not** answer that question. However… there is another question that you might answer." _I sure need some answers- I can't buy this insanity thing for long._ "How is it that you guys are speaking English?"

Once again, that confused look came into his eye. "What do you mean? You've been speaking our language the entire time. No one speaks… English." The word, coming out of his mouth, was strange.

"Wait, what?!" _I don't know how to speak Japanese!_ Once again, those three infamous words were ringing through my head (_what the hell what the hell what the hell what the hell-_ I'm kind of a potty mouth, when I think about it). At that point, I must confess, I was tired of the whole thing. "I want to go home!" Trying to think as logically as possible, I remembered what had happened the last second I was in the _real_ world. "I hit my head! That's it!" I began to run around the room like a lunatic, hitting my head on every object. Kakashi immediately jumped up and tried to restrain me, which didn't do much because I ended up head butting him, since there was nothing else. "Why-aren't-I-going-back-yet?!"

Big mistake on my part. He had a vice grip on my arms, and deftly knocked me off my feet, forcing me to lie down. He then grabbed some curtains from the window and _tied_ me to the freaking bed! "Hey! I'm just trying to go home!"

"I liked it better when you were asleep." He then pulled out his signature copy of Icha Icha Paradise while I proceeded to curse him out. "Damn it! You can't do this to me! Ass-hole! I hope all the Icha Icha books in the whole damn world are burnt to a crisp!"

My day, to say the least, was not much better from there.


End file.
